Una noche a tientas
by Sara Darkfield
Summary: Katniss no puede dormir y decide salir a dar un paseo ignorando su horario, pero un apagón cambia su trayecto y acaba en una habitación que no esperaba, con una persona que tampoco esperaba. /Situado en Sinsajo, antes de la recuperación de Peeta/
1. Chapter 1

**Últimamente estoy muy inspirada en historias sobre los Juegos del Hambre, pero es que… ¡se acercan las vacaciones de verano! Por fin, podré terminar 1º de la ESO y me enorgullece decir que con muy buenas notas ^^ (que conste que nunca he repetido curso, eh)**

**Dedicatoria: **_**A Dani, un amigo que me hace pasármelo genial en clase.**_

***Montenegro***

_Estoy en una huerta. Camino entre el trigo, que me supera en altura. A medida que camino me encuentro materiales de agricultura, gente saludándome, gente de piel oscura y morena, de ojos negros como el carbón, pero bondadosos en su mayoría. Entonces, un señor desaliñado, andrajoso, con un mono en el hombro, me señala algo en lo alto. Miro en la dirección que apunta su dedo y la veo. En un árbol, en su parte más alta, está ella, Rue. Mi querida y pequeña Rue. Corro entre el trigo, a duras penas, con el sol abrasándome la cabeza y algunas ramitas haciéndome cortes en la cara. Pero nada importa. Ella está ahí y yo voy a buscarla. Continúo corriendo sin parar hasta que llego al pie del árbol; Rue me mira desde arriba con una sonrisa, se desliza por el árbol, por las ramas, como si fuese una ardilla. Para ella eso es tan fácil como respirar. Cuando llega al suelo no me da tiempo ni a alargar la mano hacia ella antes de que la atraviese una lanza metálica._

Me despierto llorando en la habitación que se nos había asignado a Prim, mi madre y yo. Oí sus respiraciones acompasadas en la cama de arriba, yo estaba sola en la de abajo. _Sola._ Esa palabra me hundió más en mi dolor. Estaba _sola_. Me levanto torpemente pero sin hacer ruido alguno. Salgo de la habitación e ignoro mi horario, ya borroso, en mi antebrazo: 22:00h – Dormir. Y un cuerno.

Camino por el pasillo soltando leves sollozos que poco a poco voy controlando, cuando, de repente, todas las luces se apagan y el pasillo queda en penumbra. No suena ninguna alarma, no hay peligro, todos están dormidos, siguiendo sus horarios. Me da igual la oscuridad, camino a través de ella con facilidad, hasta que me doy de bruces con algo. Suelto un par de maldiciones por lo bajini y palpo lo que me ha dado en la cara, es una puerta, metálica, como todas en el 13. Busco el pomo en ella pero no lo encuentro, en cambio siento un botón, al que le doy sin apenas pensarlo. La puerta se abre con un ruido deslizante y yo me adentro en el lugar sin preocuparme por la puerta que ya he dejado atrás y se ha cerrado con un leve 'clic'. Camino por lo que descubro que es una sala, y acabo asimilando que es una habitación, por la pata de la cama en la que se estampa mi pie derecho, descalzo. Cierro los ojos aguantando el dolor hasta que se pasa y me siento en la cama. A su lado hay un cacharro raro que toco hasta que me doy cuenta de lo que es, un gotero, lo que me lleva a la conclusión de que estoy en una sala de hospital; pero entonces caigo, sólo hay una sala de hospital en mi edificio, al final, final de mi planta. La de Peeta. Ahogo un gemido de exclamación y entonces lo siento, una respiración en mi cuello, una respiración cálida y frenética, una respiración alarmada. Me doy la vuelta, lentamente, antes de toparme con un distinguido destello azul en la penumbra. _Mierda._

-Peeta- digo en una exhalación, en un susurro. No recibo respuesta alguna, salvo que ya no siento su respiración en mi cuello, así que decido buscarlo, a tientas. Muevo las manos por el espacio en el que estoy y al no encontrarlo a él me levanto, buscando por las demás zonas de la habitación. Y lo encuentro, en una esquina, pegado completamente a la pared, intentando controlar su respiración. Extiendo la mano y me topo con su cara, a la que inevitablemente, comienzo a acariciar. Al principio, Peeta se tensa, pero al final acaba acunando su cara en mi mano mientras que juguetea con un mechón de mi pelo. Sé que ha cerrado los ojos porque ya no veo el brillo azul, entonces, es cuando yo cierro los míos, sumida en una paz absoluta.

**Bien, no sé si haré una continuación, eso depende de los Review que reciba ¿okey? Por lo demás quisiera pediros que os paséis por mi historia 'La canción del prado' es sobre Rue y Katniss, no es romance. Gracias, ¡nos leemos!**


	2. Visita inesperada

**No tenía muy planeada la continuación, está bastante improvisada, no sé cómo me habrá salido. **

***Montenegro***

Me despierto por culpa del ruido de la puerta metálica abriéndose. Veo cómo entra una enfermera, deja una bandeja en la única mesa de la sala y se va, sin dirigir una sola mirada en mi dirección. Pero entonces lo siento: un apretón en mi cintura. Me tenso y bajo la cabeza para ver lo que es. Unos brazos fuertes me rodean, yo estoy de espaldas a la persona que me abraza, con las manos entrelazadas con las suyas. De todas formas, no me hace falta darme la vuelta para saber quién es; sus brazos, su olor a canela y aneldo, me lo dicen todo. Peeta. Mi cuerpo se relaja automáticamente y los recuerdos la noche anterior me golpean de una forma agradable.

_Estuvimos un rato en esa postura: él me acariciaba el pelo y yo su suave rostro. Pero parte de esa magia que yo tanto anhelaba, desde hace tanto tiempo, se rompió al escuchar un 'clic' en la habitación. Alguien entraba, a oscuras. La persona que entró dejó una caja de madera encajada en la puerta para no dejarla encerrada en la sala, como me había pasado a mí. Peeta reaccionó al segundo, soltando mi pelo, tensándose al principio y empujándome después._

_-Debajo de la camilla, rápido.- susurró en mi oído. Me condujo al lugar que me había indicado, se sabía la sala de memoria, incluso a tientas. Me arrodillé y le hice caso. –No te vayas.- me medio suplicó._

_-Nunca.- le contesté, también entre susurros, antes de ver el brillo de su azulada mirada en la penumbra y sentir cómo se levantaba para encarar a la persona que había entrado. Desde mi lugar pude escuchar todo con perfecta atención:_

_-¿Peeta?- preguntó alguien, una voz femenina que reconocí al instante. ¿Qué demonios hacía Delly Cartwight aquí? Medio chilló mi mente, y yo enfurecí._

_-¿Delly?- respondió Peeta, confuso._

_-Sí, soy yo. He venido a verte.- dijo con voz cantarina. Pude sentir movimiento en la habitación, Delly acercándose a Peeta, y lo sabía porque tenía agarrado a mi chico rubio por la pierna para tenerlo controlado, desde debajo de la camilla. Peeta no contestó a Delly, se quedó quieto en su posición. –Quiero confesarte algo…- comenzó Cartwight, demasiado cerca de él._

_-¿Si…?- Peeta la instó a seguir y a continuación, todo sucedió demasiado deprisa para mi capacidad de reacción: Una sacudida en el cuerpo de Peeta, un quejido, una risita femenina y la luz volviendo, justo para ver cómo la tipa ésta se tiraba encima de MI diente de león, dispuesta a plantarle un beso en los labios. Apreté la pierna de Peeta controlando mi furia, pero no pude, y estaba soltando mi agarre para lanzarme a por la niñata ésta si no hubiese sido por un empujón por parte de Peeta a Delly, apartándola de él._

_-¡¿Se puede saber qué pretendes?- grito él, intentando controlar la voz, fallando. Delly bajó la cabeza, avergonzada._

_-Yo… Peeta… esque me gustas mucho y he… he aprovechado la oportunidad de que odias a Katniss para acercarme a ti, y estar feliz a tu lado.- susurró la muy maldita, mirando al suelo, y antes de que Peeta pudiera hacer algo, ya lo estaba haciendo yo; salí de debajo de la camilla, echa una furia, detonando rabia, le dirigí una mirada fulminante a ella, que había alzado la vista, sorprendida. -¡Katniss!- exclamó, asustada._

_-¡¿Cómo te atreves a intentar apartar a Peeta de mí!- le chillo, acercándome a ella mientras la apunto con un dedo._

_-Yo no he…- pero no la dejé seguir:_

_-Sólo te lo voy a decir una vez, y si no lo entiendes, te juro que te m…- pero no seguí la oración porque Peeta había entrelazado nuestras manos, obligándome a mirarlo. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, casi ocupando todo su azul. Negó con la cabeza, diciéndome con ese gesto que si terminaba esa oración, todo sería más difícil para él. Asentí en respuesta y volví a mirar a Delly con la mirada ardiendo._

_-Repito: sólo te diré esto una vez… ÉL ES MÍO.- le dije con la voz más tranquila que conseguí, y su respuesta fue salir corriendo de la habitación. Solté la mano de Peeta y me dirigí a la puerta._

_-¡No!- me rogó él a mis espaldas, pero continué mi camino, le di una patada a la caja, sacándola de la sala y cerrando la puerta, para no poder volver a abrirla. Me doy la vuelta y abro mis brazos en su dirección, esperando una respuesta que llegó de manera instantánea. Nos abrazamos y así caímos a la cama, dispuestos a dormir juntos._

_-Quédate conmigo- susurré, mirando su camiseta, sin atreverme a hacerlo a los ojos. Con su mano libre agarró mi barbilla y me hizo alzar la mirada para verlo._

_-Siempre.- contestó, antes de dejar un beso mi coronilla._

Sonrío ante eso, recordando. Me doy la vuelta, muy despacio, evitando despertarlo, pero, cuál es mi sorpresa al encontrarme con su mirada océano brillando.

-Hola, preciosa.- dijo sonriéndome a lo que yo le respondí con un beso en la mejilla. Nos abrazamos, pegándonos más al otro, intentando recuperar el sueño. Justo antes de caer en un lugar sin pesadillas de mutos, guerras y muertes, gracias a su perfecta presencia, escuché esas exquisitas palabras:

-Y tú eres mía.

**¿Qué tal? Bueno, ya sabéis, Review por continuación, ¡a ver si superamos los 30!**


End file.
